


The End of What Is: Thirteen Crowns (Working Title)

by Jen_Vi_J (JJ_Vincenzi)



Series: The End of What Is: Thirteen Crowns (Working Title) [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Original Work
Genre: Multi, My First AO3 Post, Original Character(s), Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_Vincenzi/pseuds/Jen_Vi_J
Summary: Inspired by world of Game of Thrones, The End of What Is: Thirteen Crowns (Working Title), is about a land of multiple cultures, races, and histories spanning three continents. Historical families and houses each with their own ambitions are thrown into an all encompassing wave of change when one young leader sets out on a campaign to unify the lands under his rule.
Series: The End of What Is: Thirteen Crowns (Working Title) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912723
Kudos: 1





	The End of What Is: Thirteen Crowns (Working Title)

**Author's Note:**

> This work was started in early 2019 in a series of notebooks and digital documents. I am working on getting it in all one place. Please be patient with this process. This post will be the first scene of my main characters. The full story line will develop to include these scenes.

KINGS/QUEENS

SCENE: The moment they were crowned. Force, unwilling, etc.

**Montgomery, 22 Male, Cosmopolitan, Golden Boy, King by force. **

Montgomery of House Vassarack was strong, handsome, and everything the songs and stories portraying young male royals to be. He was charming and well known amongst the ladies of his court but not in an improper way, rather more in the "steal your heart" kind of way. Though not as finely tuned as his father would like him to be, he was everything his parents and their cohorts could hope him to be for the destiny they had planned for him: royalty, power, and control. 

When Montomgery turned sixteen his father and uncles sat him down in front of a large rectangular table and asked him what he saw. He answered, “Alaysia”. To which his eldest uncle, Mikael answered, “our home.” There was a long pause and then his father spoke, “Montgomery, my son, your future awaits you if you have the courage to take it.” 

The overthrow of the royal family, the Wicklows' of Alaysia, was the goal of his family. The unhappiness of the kingdom's people was not hidden but was misjudged in its severity by the ruling family. When the war began, House Wicklow met with House Vassarack. Montgomery was the youngest person at that table but sat at the head of his family’s delegation. King Aaron was not such an old man but Montgomery's father was younger. “You would overthrow me boy?” King Aaron said in a serious tone, glaring at Montgomery from across the table. 

**Leska, 21 Female, Coastal, For her people, Queen by force.**

From her ship she watched as her fleet burned through that of the old king’s. It was as if he wanted her to come and take what was his. The simpleness of their dismantling made her suddenly furious. “Take me ashore,” she commanded. 

Leska led her men through the sharp cliff sides to the stronghold of King Mazer. As they approached the main gates they were attacked from all sides. _It's_ _a trap_ , she thought to herself, _the old man waited for us to come on land to attack us_. “Coward,” she shouted up to the walls of the fortress. Fire, blood, and the bone vibrating sound of metal colliding filled the air for a long while before there was silence. 

From the mist that had fallen came three individuals, walking slowly to the gate. Leska and her two warriors, lifelong friends, and pledged champions. She had been struck by a flaming sword across the left side of her face which was now burnt and bleeding freely. “Let’s finish this,” she said to her sides.

**Alora, 13 Female, Across the Straight, Queen by force, Pawn. **

The war had been hard, bloody, and lengthy. Both sides wanted an end but only victory would satisfy them. This morning, as the dawn came, was the day her people had been struggling for. The final battle was to be waged on the castle, the throne would be the prize. 

The scene was picturesque: Alora was led into the throne room by her protector and her mother just a few steps behind. As the heavy wooden doors were pushed open, a quick rush of hot air escaped the room letting in the cooler air from outside. As they walked it was silent. Alora tried not to look around and focus on the back plate of her protector’s armor but soon the soft, wet feeling under her feet made her eyes draw downwards. Blood. Rivers of blood were around her, soaking into the rug she was walking towards the throne. Bodies of soldiers lay haphazardly on the ground, seemingly where they fell after the fatal blow that took their lives. The air was hot and thick, the smells in the room made her nauseous but they pressed her forward. 

After what felt like a mile, they reached the base of the steps that led up to the throne. She glanced upwards, twelve steps she counted. The empty red velvet chair with the chill inducing Sir Keystone just to the right, his sword still dripping with the blood of the man he had killed just below him. On the other side a couple of other nameless soldiers dropped to their knees and presented their swords as they bowed their heads. Until now, she had realized no one had spoken in a long while. Since before arriving at the castle. But now she heard three voices. Ser Keystone stepped forward offering his hand, “your majesty… the throne is yours.” Her mother whispered coldly with pride from behind her, “take your place for your people… for your father… for your future.” And her protector said confidently, “I will not let you stumble or falter my lady.” Alora glanced at the three voices and reached her hand to her protector and the other the Ser Keystone as they had to help her step over a dead soldier before taking the last step to the throne. For a moment she stared at the chair. The soft looking velvet of crimson and gold embroidery made her feel like she was about to sit on a beating heart. She took a steadying breath and then turned to face the large throne room before raising up on her tiptoes and sitting on the cold chair that would now be her home.

KINGS/QUEENS  By blood right.

**Aeris, 20 Female, Heartland, Queen by blood, Warrior**

In the Heartland there are four ruling families that cover seven territories. Aeris’ family was one of the original families and the most respected. Their children are given weapons as young as five and are taught warfare from almost the same age. Male children were prefered by most families but it was not absolute. Females trained and learned equal to their counterparts but some found the emotional weight of so much fighting… too much. Aeris was the second born to her father, the King of Mrala. Her older brother was a beautiful boy and their parents couldn’t have been happier. Until he turned fourteen and renounced the ways of their kingdom and conveyed hatred for the culture his father perpetuated. Exiled, he was sent away, Aeris was never sure where but it was left to her now, the remaining heir of her family. And her father had absolutely no doubts in his mind she would fulfill the duty for in her freedom from the main attention, Aeris took the gap in their ages to push harder than any of the other and to ensure her abilities made her worthy of attention. The day her brother left she walked into her tutoring session to her warcraft mentor discussing with her father Aeris’ perspectives, strategies, and thoughts revolving around the always looming thought of bringing nearby Laroc (leaderless) into their kingdom. “Daughter come here,” her father said in a stern tone as she hid halfway in the doorway. She took a steadying breath and walked confidently to her father as he flipped through her notes and sketches. “This would be how you would do it?” he asked looking down at her. “Yes father,” she said strong but quiet. “Then you’ll lead us to victory or defeat,” he announced putting the papers down and walking out. She stood there for a moment blinking before looking at her mentor asking, “did he just name me general?” “He did my lady,” her mentor said, dropping to one kneed and placing his left arm across his chest in their military salute. 

At eleven she was the youngest General in their history. At thirteen she was the youngest General to win a victory. And at just 18 years old her father bowed his head, naming her queen of their people. 

**Trinity, 18 Female, Cosmopolitan, Queen since birth, Visionary**

The color of her house was ruby red and wheat gold. From the narrow streets of her capital which housed the lowest class to the historic halls that entertained the highest, the colors were everywhere. 

Trinity’s mother was the queen and on the day of her birth, only one would survive. It was during the longest night of the year when there were more hours in the dark than the light. It was cold and eerily still. Her mother made few sounds and bore her labor in strained silence as was the custom. But as she gave the final push that would welcome Trinity into the world, it also stopped her heart. 

But though her birth was less than ideal, her life thus far was extraordinary. Queen since birth with her father as her executor, Trinity proved to be an excellent study, well mannered and tempered, and genuinely hard to dislike. Her kingdom was in a time of peace and prosperity while her father seemingly acted his part as a dutiful subject well. And on her eighteenth birthday, she was crowned Supreme.

____________________________________________

REMAINING CHARACTERS

**Haven, 19 Female, Desert, Queen reluctantly, Death magic.**

**Helios, 15 Male, Heartland, Caregiver/Provider, Prince by blood.**

**Helena, 20 Female, Cosmopolitan, Queen by blood, Kind/Just. **

**Aserian, 22 Male, Heartland, King by blood, Warrior. **

**Lorna, 19 Female, Woodland/Forest, Princess by blood, Twin, Intelligent. **

**Jana, 19 Female, Woodland/Forest, Princess by blood, Gossip. **

**Zephyr, 19 Male, Cosmopolitan, Prince by blood, Mischievous, Magical.**

**Evander, 18 Male, Across the Strait, Prince by blood, Inquisitive/Wanderer.**

**Aria, 17 Female, Coastal, Princess by lineage, Rebel.**

**Luca, 18 Male, Coastal, Prince by lineage, Don Juan type.**

**Clara, 16 Female, Coastal, Princess by blood, Pirate.**

**Ryker, 18 Male, Desert, Prince by blood, Proud. Stoic.**

**Nym, 15 Female, Desert, Princess by blood, Calculating, Magical.**

**Amethyst, 16 Female, Woodland/Forest, Princess by blood, Wild.**

**Thea, 15 Female, Cosmopolitan, Princess by blood, Innocent/Pure of Heart.**

**Castiel, 14 Male, Coastal, Prince by blood, Quick study.**

**River, 14 Female, Desert, Princess by blood, Old Soul.**

**Leighton, 14 Male, Heartland, Prince by blood, Eager. **


End file.
